


Vayne’s Yuri Polyamorous AU

by InfernalGod



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ashe - Freeform, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/F/F/F/F/F, Females only, Fiora - Freeform, Human/Vampire Relationship, Katarina - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Quinn - Freeform, Shauna - Freeform, She’s not top, Smut, Vayne’s supposed to be the top here, Yuri, f/f - Freeform, riven - Freeform, vayne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalGod/pseuds/InfernalGod
Summary: This fic is based off an AU written by someone else, where Shauna Vayne was turned into a vampire at a young age, her entire family died from the same attack and now she hunts other vampires, ghouls, and demons. Some crazy events ensue and she winds up defeating the most powerful being known to the world. Now sitting in Lord Mordakaiser’s throne, she is sent representatives from other nations as a way to stay on her good side. They eventually form a Yuri polycule and it’s very wholesome and sometimes not so much...
Relationships: Ashe/Katarina Du Couteau, Quinn/Shauna Vayne, Shauna Vayne/Quinn/Riven/Fiora/Ashe/Katarina
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	Vayne’s Yuri Polyamorous AU

**Author's Note:**

> My writing isn’t perfect, but if you enjoyed feel free to leave any comments or suggestions.

Shauna was laying on the bed. She shivered in nervous anticipation seeing the five others crawling onto the sheets around her, their gazes bestowed hungrily upon her. The once apex predator seemingly gulped in nervous worry.  
How was she ever to return the favor for her five wives at once?  
Her breath hitched as Riven on her right side took her lips with her own, the usually stoic woman wincing only slightly as she forced one of Shauna’s fangs into her lower lip. The woman was a voracious kisser and her crimson ichor soothed Shauna’s now seemingly silly worries. The vampire relaxed as their other wife Fiora had her fingers rubbing Vayne’s abdominal muscles. The fencer’s nails scratched over each part of the vampire’s hardened abs leaving the already breathless woman reeling with pleasurable shivering goosebumps. The night hunter sucked in a breath of surprise when Fiora’s reach made its way to her sensitive left breast. There it teased her until a pair of warm gentle lips coated Shauna’s left nipple causing it to pebble.

Vayne groaned into Riven’s mouth as she felt two of her other wives’ hot breaths over her quim. A loving hand now softly combed through the dark hair above her heat and the sound of the two women now kissing in passion was heard from down below. With Riven’s own passion finally relenting, Shauna took what precious air she could into her lungs. The white-haired woman’s red irises stared into Shauna’s own for a few moments before she took her place on over the unattended nipple on the vampire’s right. Fiora’s tongue flickered upon Vayne’s areola as Riven sucked roughly at Vayne’s other still continuing to stare into her lover’s eyes.

At the sight of such adoration the mewling Vampire subconsciously bucked her unattended lowers into the faces of the two kissing lovers and her desire ended up staining her frost archer’s caressing fingers.

Ashe’s red lips parted with Kat’s, and she turned her head to see her untended wife’s wetness drizzled tantalizingly before them. Noticing that she had been neglecting her task, Ashe leaned away from her redhead love and dutifully began lapping at the paler woman’s pink nethers. Seeing this Katarina grew a mischievous smirk. The sinister blade’s fisted digits tugged Ashe’s hair into a bunch pulling her away from her meal to steal the woman’s lips back from Shauna’s. The poor vampire’s hips bucked again at the loss, shivering in frustration and need.

When the redhead’s greedy lips met again with Ashe’s the assassin tasted Shauna’s slick and finally gave into her own carnal desires. Katarina, took command of her other wife’s previous place, gently kissing Shauna’s lower labia before her licking began to search of more of the writhing Vampire’s juices.

Ashe smiled shaking her head at Katarina’s mischief before deciding instead to take her own position above the Vampire woman’s desperate untouched clit. Her lips wrapped themselves around the little nub and softly she sucked upon it. The Avarosan used her tongue to massage the pinned woman’s hooded clit and her lips curled on her face when the hunter’s wet pink jewel grew under her ministrations.

Quinn looked upon the scene in awe, Shauna’s body trembling beneath her wives’ passion, the woman’s hands grasping dampened sheets. The poor thing practically teetering on the edge.

Sometime when Quinn and Shauna were alone, Shauna expressed her worries about handling so many lovers, that their loyalty might falter if she showed them she wasn’t as powerful as they believed her to be. Though these things were no longer true possibilities the vampire still clung to them in the deep recesses of her mind. Quinn knew exactly what Vayne would need to relax her fears and finally succumb to her wives’ efforts.

Gently but with a firm grasp, Quinn took the heavily breathing woman’s colder hands into her own. The scout spent a contented moment gazing down upon Vayne’s pleasure-ridden face. Her love, the vampire with whom she had fallen for so desperately needed her now.

Quinn’s face moved, her lips caress pleating upon Vayne’s flushed face until they trailed down to her velvety soft ear.  
“Hey there.”  
Shauna’s scrunched eyes slowly opened to see Quinn’s above her.  
“You’re doing great.”  
A soft smile fell onto the breathy lips of Quinn’s love.  
“I know the world seems like a lot at times but we’re all here for you.”  
Vayne’s eyes remained open, her breathes becoming more ragged as the rest of her wives continued to make love to her.  
“We all love you so very much.”  
Fiora’s hand ran over Vayne’s abs her delicate touch riding every dip between the night hunter’s muscles.  
“It’s alright you’re safe here.”  
The vampire’s eyelids closed as Katarina’s efforts redoubled. A shivering moan eased out of the woman’s lips.  
“You can come whenever you need to my love.”  
Shauna cried out and her body spasmed as her devoted wives continued to pleasure her. The vampire’s lowers pulsated in overwhelming heat. Ashe’s fingers took the place of her lips, as her tongue now mingled with Katarina’s inside of their mistress’s quim. The archer’s tongue explored her lover until Katarina’s own tongue initiated a three way kiss with their mistress’s lower lips.

Ashe’s fingers danced around the vampire’s hooded nub pushing the protective skin down to wholly free her wife’s swollen clitoris. Her slim digits became lazy and they softly twirled around the target of their affection.

Vayne’s walls clenched and unclenched rapidly, signaling to the women whose tongues were inside their wife that her orgasm was coming. And with Ashe giving a final tug upon the seemingly fragile woman’s clit, she finally came. The night hunter cried out in an incoherent mess releasing her built-up creamy juices onto Katarina’s ambitious tongue and into Ashe’s more patiently waiting mouth.  
Delightful...  
Ambrosial...  
The two women who had been tending to their mistress’s breasts now had their eyes set upon duo below. Their eyes were begging to have their own taste of the vampire’s ichor.

Leaning towards the others Ashe’s essence covered lips came together with Riven’s sharing the reward for their hard work with Shauna. Riven sighed in contentment as the frost archer gave her Vayne’s love. The red-irised warrior swirled the sweet nectar around Ashe’s tongue before finally sucking the blushing archer’s organ clean.

Seeing Riven close her eyes to savor Shauna’s flavor, Fiora’s own eager lips met with Katarina’s and the Demacian’s tongue entered the redhead’s mouth. There she found the taste of her mistress and Fiora became grateful when the redhead’s tongue deposited much of the slick in her mouth to the duelist.

Observing her lovers, Quinn leaned forward herself her lips being met by Fiora’s and then Riven’s as well. They too tasted of Vayne’s love, a love that they now all shared.

Tenderly Riven drew one of Quinn’s hands into a soft kiss before slowly assisting her formal rival Fiora in helping Vayne’s first love wrap her legs on either side of Shauna’s head and lower herself to the vampire’s awaiting lips. Vayne no longer being able to hear Quinn between the woman’s thighs instead gave the hand in hers a reassuring squeeze which was, although more weakly, returned in kind.

Quinn’s own gentle moan was heard as Riven slowly drew circles around the now shuddering woman’s clit. A particularly potent gasp came from the woman when Shauna’s tongue worked the Demacian’s labia apart. The Vampire’s senses became more frayed as Ashe and Katarina delved their lapping organs into her now overly sensitive cunt again. There they found more of Vayne’s taste. Then they parted themselves from Shauna. Quinn opened her mouth when she felt Ashe and Katarina licking her lips.

Riven stared at the scene practically inches in front of her in awe as the two women pushed their tongues in Quinn’s maw giving her the rest of Vayne’s reward.  
The lack of attention sent her seeking friction. Her slick covered slit rubbed upon the perky peaks of her pale mistress, covering the voracious woman below Riven in the ex-soldier’s frustrations, but this moment was for Quinn. The sword woman’s own desires could be dealt with when Shauna’s first love was fully taken care of.

Vayne’s lips curved as her first wife shivered above and Quinn became distracted from her kisses with Ashe and Katarina. Her breaths became increasingly erratic and she tightened her grip in the night hunter’s now clammy hands. Ashe and Katarina were now suckling on Quinn’s breasts as the other two lovers pressed chaste kisses upon the scouts flushed face and throat. Fiora’s fingers joined Riven’s on Quinn’s clit and the poor woman who was under such intensity cried out. The scout’s legs weakened from her spouses’ efforts. Her muscular thighs trembled, struggling to keep her up. Her body fell slightly and Vayne’s nose prodded at her lover’s arse hole. “F-fuck...” Quinn barely managed to choke out before loosing her train of thought.

Vayne felt her lips touch Riven’s and Fiora’s digits and she redoubled her efforts with her tongue to steal more slick from her wife’s depths. Suddenly Quinn’s labia fluttered and the practically convulsing woman croaked out a moan. Hot cream rushed into Vayne’s persistent mouth and the woman above her spasmed enough to have it splash on Riven’s tan toned abs.  
Quinn’s body seized one more spectacular time, leaving more cum on Shauna’s lips before collapsing in the gentle awaiting arms of Fiora. The fencer cooed in Quinn’s ear before pressing a kiss onto the breathless Demacian’s cheek and with a loving tenderness began to move the recovering scout. The woman’s eyes closed as her grip on Vayne’s hand loosened and she was laid down by Shauna’s side. Her chest rose and fell. She felt Vayne’s hand take hers again and her body relaxed into the warmth of her mates.

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of challenged myself to write a F/F/F/F/F/F/F/F/F/F a while back but I ended finding it much easier with less till I ended up whittling the number down to 6. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you’re enjoying the story. I’m planning on writing individual scenes for each character having one on one time with my favorite night hunter.


End file.
